I'm Your Dad, Son!
by ika.zordick
Summary: Kesalahan terbesar Kangin adalah meninggalkan anak dan istrinya, dahulu. Ia bertekad akan menjadi ayah yang bisa di banggakan sang anak setelah hampir tiga belas tahun meninggalkannya. "Kau persis seperti orang idiot" KangBum!Family, KiHyun!couple


I'm Your Dad, Son

_Kesalahan terbesar Kangin adalah meninggalkan anak dan istrinya, dahulu. Ia bertekad akan menjadi ayah yang bisa di banggakan sang anak setelah hampir tiga belas tahun meninggalkannya. "Kau persis seperti orang idiot"_

.

.

Happy Birthday Kim Kibum

.

Love you Dad

.

KangBum

%ika. Zordick%

Kibum kehilangan ibunya, satu satunya orang yang berada di sampingnya di dunia ini. Ia menangis tapi tanpa ada isak tangis di bibirnya. Hanya diam. Dan orang orang turut bersedih akan bocah yang duduk di tingkat dua sekolah menengah atas itu.

"Beristirahatlah dengan tenang, Mom." Kibum mengelus foto sang ibunda dengan tangan bergetar.

Orang orang sudah berlalu lalang di rumahnya, mengangkut semua keperluan rumah itu sedikit demi sedikit. Ibunya seorang pembisnis dan modal yang besar adalah jaminannya. Kibum tak bersedih, dia akan hidup lebih keras saja mulai sekarang. Ia takkan sekolah dan yang jelas ia akan hidup menumpang nantinya.

Hingga—

"Kembalikan semua barang barang itu ke dalam" suara berat itu tak membuat Kibum bangkit dari duduk bersimpuhnya di depan foto sang ibu.

"Maaf tuan tapi—"

"Ini adalah surat tanda hutang Nyonya Kim telah di lunasi" pria yang menghentikan aksi pengosongan rumah Kibum itu bernegosiasi. Orang orang itu mematuhinya, setelah mengembalikan barang barang tersebut ke tempatnya, mereka pergi.

Hanya ada Kibum yang masih betah menatap wajah ibunya dan sang pria yang mengiba melihat adegan itu. Detik jarum jam menjadi backsound manis untuk keduanya. "Kibum" pria itu memanggil dan Kibum mengacuhkannya.

Kibum kenal suara itu, suara seseorang yang ia anggap sudah mati sejak ia berusia tiga tahun. "Daddy disini, nak"

Sakit.

Kibum pernah di tinggal mati oleh ayahnya dahulu dan beberapa bulan lalu ia ditinggal oleh ibunya. Tapi hatinya lebih berdenyut sakit ketika seseorang yang ia anggap mati itu kembali lagi. Kibum tahu ibunya takkan membiarkan dia kesulitan, namun jika boleh memilih Kibum lebih bersedia menyusul ibunya dari pada harus kembali bersama seseorang yang telah mencampakkan mereka.

"Aku ingin tidur" Kibum tak perlu berterima kasih atas kebaikan sang ayah yang melunasi hutang sang ibu dan membiarkannya tinggal di rumah ini lagi. Itu kewajibannya. Kibum adalah anaknya dan menafkahi Kibum ketika ibunya telah tiada termasuk hal yang harus di lakukan seorang ayah.

Tak ingin melihat bagaimana rupa ayahnya itu. Kibum lebih memilih menatap lantai rumahnya, berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya dan kemudian menguncinya.

"Daddy pulang" Kangin—ayah Kibum hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia menatap foto istrinya yang sedari tadi di tatap Kibum. "Heechul—ah, maafkan aku! Doakan aku agar bisa menepati janjiku padamu untuk menjadi ayah yang baik untuk anak kita"

Kangin menatap pintu kayu berwarna coklat yang baru saja tertutup itu sendu. "Apa Kibum tak mengenaliku lagi?" tanyanya pada angin.

%ika. Zordick%

Kangin mengetuk pintu kamar Kibum pelan. "Kibum, bangun! Kalau kau tidak segera bersiap kau akan terlambat" ini adalah sesuatu yang selalu di impikan Kangin, membangunkan sang buah hati dan mengatakan jika tak segera bergegas akan terlambat. Seperti novel novel keluarga yang sering ia baca. Terasa manis.

Tapi—

Jika di dalam novel itu, istrinya pastilah sedang memasak sekarang. Heechul akan ada di sana, tersenyum untuknya dan membuatkan kopi untuknya. Mengecup pipi Kibum, kemudian mengecup bibirnya. Mengucapkan salam pagi yang begitu hangat untuk dirinya dan anaknya.

Kangin menggeleng, apa yang ia pikirkan? Heechul sudah tiada dan waktunya ia memikirkan cara agar anaknya bisa kembali menyadari bahwa ia adalah seorang ayah.

"Kibum" Kangin kembali mengetuk tapi tidak ada jawaban.

Pikiran pikiran negative memasuki kepala Kangin. Bagaimana jika Kibum berencana menyusul ibunya? Bagaimana jika Kibum tidak berencana memberikannya kesempatan untuk memperbaiki diri? Bagaimana jika—

Ya Tuhan! Ia tak bisa membayangkan jika Kibumnya meminum obat tidur satu botol penuh atau menggantung dirinya. Bahkan ada yang lebih buruk dari itu, Kibum menyayat nadinya dengan pisau buah, itu pasti sangat menyakitkan.

Tidak!

Itu tidak boleh terjadi!

"KIBUM!" pekik Kangin dan kini dia sukses menggedor pintu anaknya dengan kekuatan berlebih—coret—menghancurkan pintu kamar anaknya dengan kekuatan ala bulldozer. Nafasnya terengah dan ia bisa melihat Kibum yang tengah bergelung dalam selimutnya. Tertidur dengan lelap.

"Astaga" Kangin menepuk kepalanya sendiri. Ia tersenyum, wajah Kibum sungguh terlihat damai. Mengingatkannya—ehem—pada dirinya, meski ia harus mengakui ketampanan Kibum itu lebih banyak diwarisi dari ibunya. Ia mencoba mengingat ingat, apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk membangunkan Kibum.

Dia dengan lembut mengelus rambut Kibum, mengecup pucuk kepalanya. "Kibum, bangunlah~" mencoba selembut mungkin. Berhasil! Kibum mengerang dengan mata masih tertutup. "Sebentar lagi, mom" rengeknya yang berhasil membuat Kangin terkekeh.

"Hei, apakah pria kekar sepertiku bisa kau panggil mom?" Kangin menarik selimut Kibum. Mau tak mau Kibum bangkit. Ia mengucek ucek matanya, terlihat imut tapi karena Kibum seorang anak laki laki, Kangin merasa Kibum terlalu di manja istrinya. Dia menarik Kibum, memaksanya masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Dad tunggu di meja makan!" teriak Kangin.

%ika. Zordick%

Kibum menatap datar roti yang dilapisi selai kacang di hadapannya. "Apa kau terbiasa sarapan dengan nasi? Dad akan memasakkannya untukmu!"

Menghela nafas—

Kibum memilih menyibukkan dirinya dengan buku di tangannya. "Aku sudah kenyang, tidak usah" kata Kibum. Ia kemudian mengangkat tasnya, bergegas untuk pergi.

"Biar Dad antar sampai sekolah!"

"Tidak usah, aku biasanya naik bus" Kangin berdecak, sepertinya ia sungguh akan kesulitan mendekat pada anaknya yang dingin itu. Ia mencegat Kibum, menyerahkan beberapa ribu won.

Kibum menatap uang di tangannya. Ia mengantongi satu lembar saja dan mengembalikan sisanya di atas meja makan, seolah tak ingin berinteraksi dengan Kangin. Kibum melangkahkan kakinya pergi. Kangin terdiam, ia menghela nafas menatap punggung Kibum. "Dia sungguh mengambil uang untuk ongkos dan makan siang saja"

Karena Kibum professional, ia hanya meminta Kangin memberikan kewajibannya saja. Ia takkan meminta lebih dari orang yang pernah tak menginginkannya.

%ika. Zordick%

"Hei kutu buku!" Kibum mendongak, menemukan seseorang—yang ia lupa namanya, atau mungkin ia memang tak pernah tahu siapa namanya. "Namaku Cho Kyuhyun!" ujar seseorang yang menyapanya dengan panggilan kurang menyenangkan itu.

Kibum menutup bukunya, ia segera membawa jus jeruk dan burgernya pergi dari kantin itu. Kyuhyun buru buru menghentikan langkahnya. "Apakah benar kau bisu ya? Mereka bilang kau tak pernah bicara sejak ibumu meninggal. Pamanku seorang psikiater dan ku—"

"Kibum, namaku Kim Kibum" ujar Kibum.

"Kau berbicara!?" Kyuhyun bertepuk tangan. Kibum pikir, seseorang di hadapannya ini pastilah orang iseng yang hobi menganggu orang. Kibum memilih melanjutkan langkahnya, tapi Kyuhyun kembali mencegatnya. Seringaian yang terlihat manis di mata Kibum itu terlihat di wajah Kyuhyun, ia mengulurkan tangannya. "Ayo berteman!" ucapnya.

%ika. Zordick%

Kangin melihat jam tangannya, ini sudah seminggu sejak Kibum yang selalu pulang terlambat. Dimana anaknya itu? Kemana saja selama ini?

Kangin berjalan mondar mandir di pekarangan rumahnya, seolah ia sedang menunggu anak gadisnya pulang. Untuk apa ia harus sekhawatir ini? Ia bukannya tidak mempercayai Kibum, bagaimanapun Kibum sudah menginjak usia remaja dan ia rasa Kibum bukan tipe yang bisa menyelewengkan kepercayaannya.

Tapi—

Sungguh ia cemas juga. Beginikah perasaan seorang ayah yang menunggu anaknya pulang?

"Paman paman!" sebuah suara membuat Kangin melirik ke arah sumber suara. Seorang anak berpakaian seragam yang sama dengan Kibum dengan tubuh kurus tingginya memanggil Kangin. Nafasnya tersenggal. "Kau temannya Kibum?" Tanya Kangin.

"Ya, namaku Kyuhyun. Astaga! Bukan itu yang harusnya kita perbincangkan! Kibum di keroyok orang orang di persimpangan jalan. Aku—" belum sempat Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kata katanya, Kangin segera bergegas berlari. Ia bahkan tak memperdulikan bahwa ia sedang mengenakan sandal rumahnya.

"YAK! PAMAN! TUNGGU!" pekik Kyuhyun menyusul Kangin.

Kangin sudah sampai di persimpangan jalan, ia melihat ke sekelilingnya. Kyuhyun yang mengikutinya, menarik tangan Kangin. "Sebelah sini Paman!" ujar Kyuhyun menunjuk sebuah gang. Kangin bisa dengan jelas Kibum yang meringkuk di sudut gang dengan wajah babak belurnya.

"YAK BAJINGAN TENGIK! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN PADA ANAKKU!" teriak Kangin yang membuat seluruh perhatian kini teralih pada Kangin. Kibum bahkan tak percaya ia akan melihat Kangin ada di sini. Kangin menarik salah satu bocah SMA yang paling dekat dengannya, di tendangnya perutnya.

"KEMARI KALIAN!" auman Kangin sukses membuat mereka lari terbirit birit. Laki laki itu jelas sangat kuat. "Kibum, ayo kita pu—" ia mencoba membantu Kibum tapi cepat Kibum menepisnya.

"Jangan sentuh aku!"

"Kibum" Kangin bingung.

"KAU BERHASIL MEMBUATKU MALU!" teriak Kibum dan bukan hanya Kangin yang terkejut mendengar itu. Kyuhyun bahkan sampai terperanjat. "Menurutmu apa yang mereka pikirkan tentang aku? Si kutu buku cengeng yang mengadu pada ayahnya?"

Pertanyaan yang sebenarnya pernyataan itu menohok Kangin. Kenapa ia tak berpikir sampai ke sana? Mencampuri urusan anak muda adalah kesalahan fatal. Kangin pernah muda dan ia jelas tahu bahwa ia benci orang dewasa yang terlibat dengan urusannya. Apapun itu!

"Aku sungguh orang tua yang buruk" desah Kangin.

"Maafkan aku paman" Kyuhyun tampak menyesal. Kangin hanya tersenyum maklum. Ia kemudian segera menyusul Kibum yang sepertinya kembali ke rumah mereka.

%ika. Zordick%

Pagi yang tidak terlalu cerah di hari Minggu. Itu artinya Kangin tidak jadi mengajak Kibum untuk menghabiskan waktu weekend berdua. Kangin menatap miris selembar kertas di tangannya yang bertulisan, memancing bersama Kibum, bermain basket bersama Kibum, menonton bersama Kibum hingga apapun yang bersama Kibum yang sudah ia rencanakan sebaik mungkin, pupus sudah.

Ia meremas lembar yang ada di tangannya, melemparnya dengan penuh kekesalan ke lantai. "DAMN! AISH!" dia mengutuk kertas itu.

Suara langkah membuatnya menghentikan tingkah konyolnya memarahi sang kertas yang sama sekali tak berdosa tersebut. Matanya mengikuti Kibum yang keluar dari kamar, membuka kulkas dan menuangkan air mineral ke dalam gelas di tangannya. "Kibum, kau—"

"Diluar tidak cerah, jadi aku akan di rumah saja" seolah bisa menebak apa yang akan di tanyakan oleh Kangin. Kibum menutup kembali kulkas setelah mengeluarkan satu bungkus pudding kesukaannya dan ia masuk ke kamarnya.

Kangin menendang kesal kertas di lantai. Apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menghabiskan weekendnya? Tentunya dengan adanya Kibum yang berbicara dengannya. Lagipula ia harus meminta maaf atas kejadian antara ia dan Kibum di perempatan jalan tempo hari. Dari sejak kejadian itu, Kibum menjadi lebih pendiam.

Kangin berjalan mondar mandir di ruangan tengah. Di sana jelas terpajang foto mendiang istrinya. "Heechul—ah, bantulah aku! Kau lihat anak kita, aku bahkan merasa bingung bagaimana berbicara dengannya. Dia bahkan lebih menyeramkan dari Mr. Yunho yang pernah suka denganmu dulu itu, kau ingat?" Kangin selalu mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya pada Heechul dan itu takkan pernah berubah.

Tapi akhirnya Kangin mendudukkan dirinya di depan foto Heechul terpajang. Foto itu takkan menjawab dan memberi jalan keluar untuknya seperti yang sering Heechul lakukan dahulu. Setetes air matanya jatuh di pipinya. "Heechul—ah, apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang ayah untuk anaknya? Aku benar benar merasa begitu bodoh"

Kibum ada di sana, menatap lirih ayahnya yang sedang berkomunikasi pada ibunya yang ada di surga. "Kau persis seperti orang idiot" Kibum bergumam. Ia menghela nafasnya, menatap langit langit rumahnya. "Mom, mengapa kau menyuruh si bodoh itu kembali?"

%ika. Zordick%

Mengetuk pintu sepelan mungkin. Itu yang selalu di tekankan Kibum padanya, sejak hari dimana ia menghancurkan pintu kamar Kibum hanya demi membangunkan sang anak.

"Masuk" jawaban dari dalam terdengar. Kangin tersenyum sumringah, ia membuka pintu kamar Kibum dan mendapati anaknya itu tengah memainkan smartphonenya.

"Hei, Dad hanya ingin mengantarkan jeruk ini" Kangin memberikan jeruk yang sudah di kupas dan di susun di atas piring kecil pada Kibum. Kibum hanya melirik dari ujung matanya, ia bisa melihat Kangin meletakkan piring itu di atas meja belajarnya dan dengan langkah pelan keluar dari kamarnya.

"Aku ingin bertanya" suara Kibum cukup menghentikan gerak Kangin memutar knop pintu. Ia segera berbalik, melihat Kibum yang masih sibuk dengan smartphonenya. "Bagaimana kau bisa jatuh cinta pada Mommy?" wajah murung Kangin berubah cerah. Ia segera mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang Kibum.

"Mommy mu itu primadona sekolah, tentu saja aku dan seluruh laki laki di sekolah kami dahulu tergila gila padanya" Kangin antusias menceritakannya. Kibum terlihat tertarik dengan pembahasan kali ini, membuat rasa bahagia itu berkali kali lipat membuncah di hati Kangin. "Tapi ia seorang yang bermulut pedas, cerewet, aneh dan sedikit gila" Kangin teringat sosok Heechul, istri yang akan selalu ia cintai.

Kibum menyetujui kejelekan yang di ucapkan Kangin tentang ibunya, "Tapi itulah yang membuat orang mencintai sosoknya. Ia melemparku dengan sepatu hanya karena aku mengatai dia cantik. Sekeras apapun aku, dia akan menjadi lebih keras lagi. Dan ia akan menjadi sosok yang sangat lembut ketika aku membutuhkan tempat untuk beristirahat"

Pandangan Kangin meredup, Kibum yakin bahkan sangat yakin bahwa ayahnya itu sangat mencintai ibunya. Tapi mengapa—

Mengapa Kangin meninggalkan ibunya kalau memang mencintainya dengan sangat dalam seperti ini? Mengapa ia harus tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang pria ini?

Kangin meneteskan air matanya. "Kenapa Mommy bisa mencintai pria cengeng sepertimu?" Kangin sadar kalau anaknya ini begitu mirip dengan istrinya. Mulut pedas.

"Karena hanya aku yang bisa membuatnya tertawa" Kangin tersenyum manis sambil menghapus air mata di pipinya. "Dan aku mencintainya karena hanya dia yang bisa membuatku menangis"

Hening.

Kibum memilih menatap bola mata yang begitu mirip dengan bola mata miliknya. "Menurutmu, Kyuhyun itu menyukaiku atau tidak?"

Kangin tertawa. "Lupakan!" kata Kibum lagi. Ia benar benar malu telah bertanya pada ayahnya itu.

"Cinta itu untuk di perjuangkan bukan untuk di korbankan. Tapi percayalah tanpa pengorbanan, dia takkan percaya kalau kau mencintainya dan percaya jugalah tanpa pengorbanan serta perjuangan kau takkan begitu yakin bahwa ia begitu berharga!" Kangin mengacak rambut Kibum membuat remaja itu berusaha mendorong Kangin. Ia bukan bocah lagi.

"Terima kasih" gumam Kibum, tapi Kangin bisa mendengarnya. Ia hanya tersenyum, dalam hatinya Heechul pasti membantunya dari sana hingga Kibum mau membuka hatinya.

%ika. Zordick%

Kangin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ia melirik Kibum yang sepertinya ingin berbicara dengannya sejak mereka selesai makan malam. "Ada apa? Katakanlah!" Kangin memilih mendudukkan dirinya kembali di meja makan mereka, setelah membersihkan alat alat bekas makan keduanya.

Kibum ragu. Hubungannya dengan Kangin baru saja membaik beberapa hari yang lalu dan kini ia harus bersedia menerima kekecewaan Kangin akan dirinya. Ia memberikan surat panggilan sekolah itu pada sang ayah. "Surat apa ini?" Tanya Kangin tapi ia segera membacanya.

Ia sesekali melirik Kibum yang tampak menundukkan wajahnya. "Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan dengan surat ini?" Tanya Kangin. Kibum mendongak, "Cukup datang kesekolahmu sajakan?"

Kibum mengangguk. "Bisa jelaskan pada Daddy, apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku merokok dan mereka menemukan rokokku di dalam tas" suara Kibum terdengar bergetar. "Mereka akan mengeluarkanku dari sekolah jika kau tak datang" sambungnya.

Kangin mengeram.

BRAAAK—

Ia bahkan memukul kuat meja makan itu hingga Kibum tersentak. Kangin tak berbicara apapun lagi, ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan suara bantingan pintu terdengar. "Kau bahkan tak mempercayaiku, nak" Kangin menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

%ika. Zordick%

"Kibum, maafkan aku!" suara Kyuhyun terdengar memecah keheningan dan Kibum hanya tersenyum lembut padanya. "Aku tidak akan terlalu dalam masalah, percayalah padaku!"

"Aku akan mengakuinya saja pada kepala sekolah."

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa ayahmu seorang disiplin tinggi. Kau akan dipukuli jika kau mengaku" Kyuhyun menatap Kibum yang mencoba meyakinkannya.

"Bagaimana aku harus membalasnya?"

"Berjanjilah, kau takkan merokok lagi!" Kibum berkata dan Kyuhyun merasa kalau Kibum seseorang yang benar benar keren. Kibum dengan santai memasuki ruangan kepala sekolah dan mendapati beberapa guru yang seharusnya tak terlibat berada di sana, seolah mentertawakannya. Prestasinya hanya omong kosong hanya karena pengakuan palsunya soal dirinyalah yang merokok.

"Duduklah!" ucap sang kepala sekolah. Kibum patuh. "Mana orang tuamu?"

"Mereka takkan datang. Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk mengirim surat itu ke surga, bukan ke rumahku"

"YAK BOCAH!" guru guru itu mengeram marah pada Kibum.

"Kau tahu konsekuensinya kan? Aturan di sekolah ini ketat Kim Kibum. Kami takkan pernah pandang bulu meskipun kau adalah siswa berprestasi"

BRAAK—

Suara pintu di buka secara paksa terdengar, sedikit membuat Kibum dan guru guru di dalam ruangan itu terlonjak. "Apakah aku melewatkan sesuatu di sini?" Kibum bahkan menganga tak percaya saat mendapati ayahnya yang menggunakan mantel dan jas mahal hanya untuk menghadap kepala sekolahnya. Topi khas mafia dan jangan lupakan cincin cincin besar di jemarinya. Kibum teringat tokoh kepala mafia besar yang ia tonton di film film.

Kibum melirik dua pria bertubuh atletis yang menggunakan pakaian serba hitam yang berdiri di sisi kiri dan kanan ayahnya. Seperti pengawal presiden saja, pikirnya.

"Anda adalah—"

"Kim Kangin, ayah dari Kim Kibum" dirinya menjabat tangan kepala sekolah kemudian duduk di samping Kibum. Sebenarnya Kibum ingin tersenyum geli melihat sang ayah yang dengan santainya menaikkan kakinya ke atas meja, membuat kepala sekolah botak mereka itu berkedip bingung. "Tuan, menurut adat Korea itu tidak sopan" ucap salah satu bodyguard Kangin.

"Ahh, benarkah? Aku tidak tahu, aku terlalu lama di Las Vegas. Ya, begitulah" dengan nada songong ia berkata, membuat para guru killer di sana agak bergidik ngeri. Ternyata salah satu siswa mereka adalah anak mafia, dan sepertinya mafia besar.

"Sebenarnya ada masalah apa ini?" Tanya Kangin dan kepala sekolah Kibum mendadak gugup.

"Anak kita, Kim Kibum. Dia membawa rokok ke sekolah"

BRAAKK—

Kangin menepuk meja itu kuat, kembali orang orang dari pihak sekolah ketakutan melihat raut wajah Kangin yang terlihat marah. Kangin mengisyaratkan pada anak buahnya akan sesuatu, dan seseorang dari kedua orang itu membuka kotak cerutu yang di bawanya. Kangin langsung menyelipkan rokok itu diantara bibirnya dan anak buah lainnya menyuluh cerutu Kangin itu.

Seperti God Father—

Kesan yang diberikan Kangin seperti orang yang sangat kuat.

"Kau mengecewakanku jika menghisap tembakau murah" ucap Kangin dan Kibum hanya menundukkan wajahnya. Rasanya ia ingin tertawa karena ulah ayahnya yang begitu aneh. "Kau lihatlah aku, tuan kepala sekolah. Aku mendidiknya dengan baik, percayalah! Tapi kau tahulah anak muda, mereka memang nakal."

"Tuan bolehkan aku berbicara sesuatu?" salah satu dari anak buah Kangin bicara.

"Ya, silahkan Hangeng! Dia ini bawahan yang ku kutip dari Cina" ujar Kangin santai menunjuk Hangeng.

"Sebenarnya itu rokok saya, saya lupa mengambilnya dari tas tuan muda ketika menitipkannya" ucap Hangeng dengan bahasa korea yang terdengar terseok.

"Astaga, kau membuat anakku terfitnah jika begini" Kangin menepuk kepalanya. "Pak kepala sekolah, aku mohon kebijaksanaanmu kalau begitu"

"Ah iya tentu tentu, ku rasa ini hanya salah paham" Kepala sekolah itu berbicara cepat.

"Baguslah! Kalau begitu bisakah aku meminta izin untuk anakku ini, aku berencana membawanya berjalan jalan, jarang aku menghirup udara korea" Kibum menyikut perut Kangin. "Ouch!"

"Silahkan silahkan~"

"Siwon, kuharap kau bisa memberikan donator kepada sekolah ini" Siwon—salah satu anak buah Kangin yang lain buru buru mengeluarkan kertas cek dari sakunya. "Ini tidak seberapa, tapi saya kira pendidikan adalah yang terpenting. Harap jangan terlalu menyulitkan tuan muda kami" ucap Siwon memberikan kertas cek itu pada kepala sekolah.

Membuat mereka melotot melihat jumlah uang yang tidak sedikit disana. "MAMAMIYA!"

%ika. Zordick%

Kibum hanya menganga tak percaya ketika ia menjadi pusat perhatian ketika memasuki sebuah limosin yang entah di dapat dari mana oleh Kangin. Kangin masih betah menunjukkan wajah bersahajanya ketika memasuki limosin tersebut. "Jalan!" perintah Kangin dan seketika itu pula mobil tersebut melaju.

Sesampainya di rumah mereka, Kibum menatap tak percaya pada ketiga pria bertubuh atletis yang tertawa terbahak bersama. "Kau lihat wajah si botak itu, astaga! Kau benar benar gila Kangin" suara tawa dari si orang Cina terdengar.

Kibum berdehem membuat ketiga orang dewasa itu melirik ke arahnya. "Kibum—ah, kenalkan dia ini Hangeng dan Siwon" ucap Kangin dan Kibum menjabat tangan keduanya bergantian.

Tapi Hangeng menarik tubuh Kibum padanya. "Dia sungguh mirip dengan Heechul" Hangeng tersenyum, menatapi mata Kibum yang sekelam malam. "Kami bukan teman ayahmu, kami ini rival ayahmu dalam mendapatkan hati ibumu dahulu" Siwon menjawab pertanyaan yang ada di benak Kibum.

Siwon merangkul tubuh Kangin yang lebih pendek darinya, "Dan sibangsat ini mendapatkan ibumu"

Mereka tertawa bersama, Kibum jadi bingung sendiri akan tingkah ketiga orang dewasa itu. Dia menatap wajah ibunya di figura yang terpasang di dinding. Ia tersenyum simpul dan merasakan ribuan terima kasih di dalam hatinya. Terima kasih telah memilih ayah yang hebat seperti Kangin yang begitu percaya padanya.

%ika. Zordick%

"Kau belum tidur?" Kangin bertanya dan Kibum hanya menggeleng kecil, melanjutkan acaranya memandang bulan purnama di atas sana.

"Terima kasih karena percaya padaku" Kibum berbicara dan Kangin hanya tertawa. "Kita adalah keluarga dan kurasa adalah penting untuk kita untuk saling percaya" ucap Kangin membuat Kibum malu sendiri. Dialah yang merasa buruk sekarang.

"Rokok itu milik Kyuhyun" ucap Kibum.

"Daddy tahu, dan sekarang kau merasa dia begitu berharga kan?"

Kibum mengangguk. "Dia sangat berharga dan aku akan berjuang untuknya" Kangin tertawa melihat kesungguhan di mata buah hatinya itu. "Kau persis seperti diriku dahulu."

"Jika aku menjadi dirimu dahulu aku takkan meninggalkan mommy"

Hening—

"Jika menjadi dirimu sendiri dan Mommy mu masih hidup, ia melarang hubunganmu dengan Kyuhyun. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Mommy tak akan melakukannya" Ibunya akan selalu memberikan apa yang ia inginkan. "Tapi ibuku melakukannya, Son." Kangin ikut menengadah menatap langit.

"Orang tua selalu memberikan yang terbaik untuk anaknya tapi belum tentu yang bisa membuat anaknya bahagia" Kangin berbicara, membuat Kibum menatap ayahnya itu prihatin. "Ibuku tak mengizinkanku bersama Heechul, ia akan membunuh dirinya sendiri jika aku memilih Heechul"

Kibum merasa menyesal. Sungguh menyesal, mengapa ia baru tahu kenyataan ini sekarang? "Akupun bersalah, keberanianku bahkan hilang karena ibuku. namun ketika Heechul meninggal, aku bersujud di kakinya bahwa aku harus menjagamu. Aku harus menjadi ayah yang baik untukmu. Aku tak pernah merasakan kasih sayang ayahku dan aku tak ingin itu terjadi padamu juga"

"Aku—"

Greeb

Kibum memeluk erat tubuh Kangin. "Aku mencintaimu Dad, kau ayah terbaik yang kumiliki" kata kata terhangat yang pernah di dengar Kangin seumur hidupnya.

"Kau juga putra terbaik yang diberikan Tuhan padaku, terima kasih" Kangin mengelus punggung anaknya yang sudah tumbuh besar itu. "Heechul—ah, terima kasih atas anugerah ini, sayang"

"Dad, boleh aku tahu darimana kau dapatkan uang sebanyak tadi?"

"Oh, itu dari Siwon dan Hangeng. Mereka orang kaya"

"Astaga…"

"Tenang saja, sebagian juga dari uang Daddy juga"

"Kau mafia yang keren"

%ika. Zordick%

Kibum sebenarnya cukup gugup. Ia melirik pada ayahnya yang menunjukkan senyum tampan khasnya yang kini membantunya untuk berdandan. "Percaya dirilah sedikit, kau tampan!" ucap Kangin meninju pelan dada Kibum.

Ia merapikan sedikit pakaian Kibum lalu memberikan isyarat agar segera mengetuk pintu rumah Kyuhyun. Ini kencan pertama mereka dan Kibum rasanya begitu gugup hanya untuk menjemput seorang Cho Kyuhyun di rumahnya. Sementara Kangin sudah berlari ke depan pagar dan bersembunyi di sana untuk mengintip aksi anaknya.

Kibum mengetuk pintu.

Sosok seseorang yang tak Kibum kenal terlihat. "Kau Kim Kibum?" Tanya pria itu. Kangin melotot tak percaya dengan sosok yang ia lihat dari tempat persembunyiaannya.

"Ya, paman" Kibum membungkuk sopan.

"Kau sudah datang?" Kyuhyun berteriak girang, ia segera menggandeng lengan Kibum. "Kibum—ah, kenalkan ini Papaku, Cho Yunho. Papa, ini Kim Kibum, pacarku" Kyuhyun memperkenalkan.

"YUNHO?" Kangin tiba tiba muncul dari tempat persembunyiaannya.

"KIM BANGSAT KANGIN?" biarkan Kibum memutar bola matanya kali ini. Kenapa banyak sekali pria yang menyukai ibunya dan berdampak dengan masa depannya. "KYUHYUN! KAU TAK BOLEH BERPACARAN DENGAN ANAK SI BRENGSEK INI?"

"HEI BEDEBAH! APA MAKSUDMU?"

"Biarkan saja mereka, ayo kita pergi" Kibum berbicara acuh. Ia langsung menarik tangan Kyuhyun. "Tapi, ayahku akan marah kalau—"

"Kita akan kawin lari kalau begitu" Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar pernyataan Kibum. Ia balas memegang tangan Kibum. "Ayo kita pergi!"

END

Selesai selesai selesai

Ini terakhir ka membuat one shoot special Kibum birthday

Akhir kata mohon reviewnya


End file.
